ingenieria_de_sistemasfandomcom-20200215-history
INGENIERÍA DE SISTEMAS Wiki
Bienvenido a la Ingeniería de Sistemas Wiki La ingeniería de sistemas es un modo de enfoque interdisciplinario que permite estudiar y comprender la realidad, con el propósito de implementar u optimizar sistemas complejos. Puede también verse como la aplicación tecnológica de la teoría de sistemas a los esfuerzos de la ingeniería, adoptando en todo este trabajo el paradigma sistémico. La ingeniería de sistemas integra otras disciplinas y grupos de especialidad en un esfuerzo de equipo, formando un proceso de desarrollo centrado. La ingeniería de sistemas es, pues, la aplicación de las ciencias matemáticas y físicas para desarrollar sistemas que utilicen económicamente los materiales y fuerzas de la naturaleza para el beneficio de la humanidad. INTRODUCCION Puede que al referirnos a la ingeniería de sistemas pensemos en tecnología, programación y computadoras; sin embargo esta aplicación de ciencias contiene muchos otros conceptos o funcionalidades que valen la pena rescatar para comprenderla de una mejor manera. La ingeniería es la profesión en la que el conocimiento de las matemáticas y ciencias naturales, obtenido mediante estudio, experiencia y práctica. Aplica conocimientos y experiencias para que mediante diseños, modelos y técnicas que resuelva problemas que afectan a los seres vivos con creatividad e ingenio, cuidando aspectos sociales y del medio ambiente. ¿POR QUÉ ES LLAMADA INGENIERÍA DE SISTEMAS? Tomando en cuenta lo anteriormente dicho, encontramos una gran relación entre los dos conceptos “ingeniería y sistemas” y en lo que consiste la ingeniería de Sistemas; ya que la palabra Ingeniería nos da paso a creatividad e ingenio y la palabra Sistemas quiere decir el conjunto de elementos interconectados. La ingeniería de sistemas, respecto a otras disciplinas de ingeniería tradicionales, se diferencia en que la ingeniería de sistemas no construye productos tangibles. los ingenieros de sistemas trabajan con sistemas abstractos con ayuda de las metodologías de la ciencia de sistemas, y confían además en otras disciplinas para diseñar y entregar los productos tangibles que son la realización de esos sistemas.Una caracterización de la ingeniería de sistemas es la interrelación con otras disciplinas en un trabajo transdisciplinario. PERFILES DEL INGENIERO DE SISTEMAS Perfil del estudiante *Debe ser creativo, dinámico, sin miedo para asumir el reto de estudiar la carrera del futuro. *Intelectualmente competente como bachiller, con conocimientos, habilidades y aptitudes básicas necesarias para iniciar estudios de pregrado. *Ser capaz de tomar decisiones libres, autónomas y responsables. *Comprometido con el proyecto de vida de su formación integral, basado en valores y actitudes que reflejen los más altos principios de ética y moral. *Abierto a una dinámica de cambios sociales, políticos, económicos y tecnológicos bajo la óptica de un enfoque humanístico. Perfil profesional *Adquirirá una formación social y humanística para aplicar sus conocimientos científico-técnicos con sentido ético y humano; así entenderá el medio empresarial y liderará proyectos informáticos en las organizaciones y tendrá el completo dominio de las herramientas computacionales y la sensibilidad social que necesitas para convertirte en protagonista del desarrollo del país. *Sera un profesional con sólidos conocimientos, habilidades y destrezas en Ciencia de la computación y sus tecnologías asociadas, que son: de hardware, de software y de comunicaciones, bases para la construcción de Sistemas informáticos. *Tendra formación en ciencias básicas (Matemática y Física), para lograr el entendimiento teórico y práctico de la Ciencia de la computación. Campos de acción *'Empresario', Persona que tiene iniciativa propia, es visionario de oportunidades y con capacidad para crear empresas de * sistemas y tecnología. *'Jefe de Proyectos de Sistemas', Líder capaz de planear, organizar dirigir y controlar una serie de actividades realizadas por un grupo de investigación y desarrollo de sistemas, que busca crear, diseñar, elaborar, mejorar o analizar un problema o sistema de información de una organización. *'Consultor Informático', experto capaz de asesorar a otras personas u organizaciones en la identificación de oportunidades informáticas para la solución de problemas de su campo de especialidad, en la identificación y valoración de alternativas, en la orientación y entrenamiento personal, así como en la puesta en marcha y seguimiento de las líneas de acción aplicables. *'Director de Sistemas', a cuyo cargo están todos los servicios informáticos de una compañía, así como la infraestructura tecnológica, técnica y humana que los hacen posibles. Es un gerente de servicios informáticos capaz de articular éstos con los demás recursos de la organización. *'Constructor de Sistemas Informáticos', persona capaz de analizar, diseñar, programas, operar y controlar sistemas informáticos. *'Administrador de servicios informáticos', Persona responsable por la provisión de servicios informáticos o tele-informáticos que sirven de base a la labor de una organización. Es capaz no solamente de mantener en funcionamiento la infraestructura requerida para esto, sino también de coordinar un adecuado mantenimiento y renovación de equipos y sistemas computacionales de base. *'Soporte a usuarios', con habilidad para dar entrenamiento, soporte, resolver problemas operativos y técnicos a los usuarios de los sistemas de información. *'Investigador', líder en la explotación y generación de nuevas teorías aplicadas en sistemas. GRUPOS DE INVESTIGACIÓN: En el link encontraras algunos grupos de investigación que existen en algunas universidades de Colombia. http://prezi.com/cmptdluq3kyy/?utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=copy&rc=ex0share Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse